This invention relates in general to synchronizing signal separators for use in television receiver systems and particularly to digital type synchronizing signal separators.
Synchronizing signal separators for separating horizontal synchronizing pulses and vertical synchronizing pulses for use in controlling the visual display of televised information are well known in the art. The horizontal pulses are generally very narrow whereas the vertical blanking interval of the televised display is determined by a series of fairly broad pulses which are subsequently integrated to derive a vertical blanking pulse.
The circuit of the invention provides a very simple and economical digital type sync signal separator.